Truth Be Legend
by The Heir Of Breath
Summary: "Dave and John have lived near each other and have been friends since the beginning. Will a secret that John is keeping from Dave ruin their friendship?" Dave's Pov- Rated M for Mature. Hardcore Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new story. Its a multiple chapter story about John and Dave. Will be Smut in later chapters. You have been warned. Anyway. Enjoy.**

Not too hot and not too cool. That was always the perfect temperature for Dave Strider. He was on a stroll. Walking to Egbert's wasn't to much after all it didn't  
matter the distance because he would walk any distance for his bro. He arrived at the door and knocked lightly. Last time he knocked, he knocked so hard that he

knocked his door down and Father Egbert was pissed. Thats a different story for a different time. Anyway. Egbert answered the door.  
"Hey dude. I was expecting you!"  
"Of course, you're always expecting the strider man" He let me in and I walked inside. The same as always. Those creepy Harlequins everywhere and his dad was in the  
kitchen baking. Like usual. John led me up to his room and we started talking. "So.. Hows your dad? still up to his usual creepy shit or has he turned a new leaf?"

"Nope, Still Baking and brushing his creepy dolls" John said unpleasingly. He was never pleased with his dad's interest. Whenever I came over he'd talk about his dad  
for about 5 minutes then we'd get down to business. "So what do you want to do?" he casually asked.  
"I dunno. Whatever you want, I mean it is your house after all." I said. Knowing he wanted to talk about SOMETHING on his mind  
"Okay so well. Rose sent me some pictures of herself today and asked me if I liked her. I didn't really want to hurt her feelings so I just said 'I wasn't interested'  
and she got pretty sad about it" he spat out all at once.  
"Why did you turn her down? I mean she is pretty smokin. Why? Long distance issues?" I said. Curiously. Whenever he told me things like this I always enjoyed gossip.

"No, thats not the problem. That didn't stop Jade and I. The problem is.. I just like someone else." he said nervously. Almost as if he was hesitant to tell me.  
"Who? Tell the strider man." I said. I wanted to know so badly who he liked. It was thing of our friendship that we tell eachother everything. Even about how our jerk  
sessions went.  
"I cant... Not this time." he said as he covered his face in his hands. He never not tells me things. Man this isn't cool.  
"Dude. You can tell me. We tell eachother EVERYTHING." I said. Confident he would tell me who he's secretly admiring.  
"No. Dude. I can't say. It would be too embarrassing." He continued to cover his face in his hands. He obviously didn't want to tell me for some reason. I wondered why.

"Is it that jane Chick from our school? Thats kinda gross dude. But I won't judge whoever you liked." I said. Hopefully my words would be enough for him to trust me.  
"No dude. This person. You would judge me 100%" he said. Scared.  
"I won't know until you tell me who it is!" I said with a raised voice. "Man this is so not cool. We are BROS. We tell each other EVERYTHING. E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G."  
"Lets just DROP IT OKAY!" he said almost yelling. I dropped it. There was awkward silence for a few seconds and then he said "Lets play some computer games"

For the next few hours we played many games. Watched a few movies. Even that one that Egbert always makes references to.  
*Tv* "Put the bunny BACK IN THE BOX!" I face palmed. That has to be the stupidest line i've ever heard in a movie ever. I don't even know what to say to that. He forced  
me to watched that movie with his words. Saying "If you play this game with me maybe I will tell you who I like." and "If you watch this movie I know you won't like  
maybe I will tell you who I like." This is driving me fucking CRAZY. He better tell me. I don't see why he won't tell me. Is it some really fugly girl? Even if it was  
I wouldn't judge him. No matter who it was because I don't judge people who they like because they deserve to have the option to like who they wish.

"Dude, are you going to tell me or not?" I finally said. Not even trying to spare anyones feelings.  
"Tell you what?" he said acting like he didn't even KNOW what I was talking about.  
"You know damn fucking well what i'm talking about Egbert. You know damn fucking well. You better tell me who you like. Right now. RIGHT NOW. Or I will walk out  
that door and we wont speak for a very long time" I said seriously. I wasn't going to let this go. In a way, I felt betrayed.  
"Isn't about time you go home. It is getting dark." He pulled my arm dragging me all the way to the door. There was no way in hell I was letting this go

"I'm fucking serious. I'm dead serious. You betraying asshole. Why won't you tell me. We tell eachother EVERYTHING." I yelled. We we're already at the door.  
"Wanna know something?" He had his dead serious tone on. He meant Business.  
"What?" I said back. Dying to know what he wa gonna say next. He opened the door. At first, I thought he was just gonna push me out the door, but thats not  
what happened at all. He grabbed me, kissed me on the lips for a full 5 seconds. Then he whispered in my ear "It's you. I like you" Then he pushed me out of the door.

I heard the door click after which inferred that he locked it. I was confused. So fucking confused. Egbert liked me? Not anyone else. Me? and he was afraid to tell me  
but what was more confusing was the kiss. I had never been kissed before and oddly it turned me on. I never knew I like dudes that way. That kiss was amazing and it  
sparked something in me. I just stood there for a few minutes. Unable to decipher what happened. I was on fire.

**AN: Did you Enjoy that? I enjoyed Writing about it. This is one of my better written fic's with better word choice and structure. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled to walk home, still shocked by what just happened. Egbert kissing me. Egbert liking me. I mean, we're both dudes. Isn't that *I*Weird*I*. Plus i've never  
had someone be infatuated with me before. Yeah, I know. Im super handsome, attractive and likeable but since i've taken online school for my whole life I haven't really  
been well, social. I finally got home. It took me 3 times longer to get there and I wasn't feeling very social. I checked my computer from any messages from anyone.

Look who "pestered" me. John. I wasnt quite ready to accept the fact that egbert had confessed his love for me and I certainly wasnt ready to talk to him  
but, that kiss. It was something. I just wasn't ready for it all. I've never felt this way. Out of fucking no where bro jumps out.  
"Bro, not any the mood" I said as calmly as possible. It wasn't easy getting passed him but he seemed to have understood from my tone of voice. He gestered at me and  
walked away with his sword in hand. I always hated that sword. I open up the messages from John to see what he had to say. I already had a funny feeling though.

ectoBiologist [EB] started Pestering  
turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:47 PM

EB: Dude.  
EB: Are you there?  
EB: Look I know what I did wasn't okay  
EB: I just had to tell you..  
EB: Can we just talk?  
EB: Okay well.. I'll try again later.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased Pestering  
turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:49 PM

I just don't know what to say to him. I don't know how I feel. He just straight up kissed me. I don't even know how im supposed to feel. Angry? Confused? All I know  
is that I wasn't sure of anything. I dived on to my bed. I was fucking exausted and needed some sleep. Even though I laied in bed for 30 minutes my mind was still  
racing. About John, about everything. This was to difficult. Maybe I should Talk to him. I wasn't ready and Im pretty sure he wasn't ready ether. I mean we're just  
a couple of teens. Confused. Im pretty sure he's confused. I know I am. After Egbert's Shenannigans I know he didn't know what he was doing and I couldnt blame him.

3 days went by without us talking. That's the longest we've ever gone without saying a single word to eachother. I could definantly tell this was a sore subject.  
I was making a bowl of cereal and I sat down at the table. I felt like shit. I hadent showered in 3 days and I was starting to reek. Seriously. Then I noticed a knock  
at my appartment door. Had Bro forgot his keys again. I swear that man is unstable and has the memory of a goldfish. I groaned and got up from my seat. I slowly  
walked to the door thinking that Bro could wait for making me get up. I finally got to the door and opened it when I was suprised. It was none other then d'egbert.

"Wh-wh-What are you doing he..." I trailed off. I was speechless. I didnt know what to say to this.. handsome young man standing here. Looking me in the face. I  
was afraid. I felt lightheaded and I fell over as I heard John yell my name and I blacked out. I woke up to the smell of bacon. I love bacon. It wasn't the ordinary  
type of bacon either. It was bacon fried in nacho cheese. There was only one person who knew my weakness and that was Egbert himself. I was hoping he'd left after  
my blackout incident. Just then I realised I was in my underwear. Last I knew I was in shorts and a really tight Tee. I grabbed my robe and ran to the kitchen as  
I figured out the words as I quickly walked.

"EG.. JOHN!" I struggled to yell. Im not really a yeller.

"Ye.. Yeah..?" he struggled to reply. Such a doofus.

"Why... WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY HOUSE! Also.. WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR.. Listen YOU FREAK!" I started to point. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?"

"Listen Dave.." he began.

"No. YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN to ME! 1. WHY DID YOU KISS.." I started feeling very empowered.

"Dave.." He said softly

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME. YOU'RE FUCKED UP.. IVE NEVER EVEN KISSED ANYONE UNTIL.. YOU'RE FUCKED UP! YOU KNOW THAT? WHHY?" I began to tear up. I couldn't handle this..

"DAVE LISTEN! NOW" he slapped me and shut me up instantly. "Im sorry for what I did..."

"ARE YOU REALLY?" I said Sobbing into my hands.

"DAVE... I..." he trailed off. I knew he was trying to collect himself and so was I.

I Pulled him in for a kiss. What the HELL was I /doing/. I can't. I pulled away. "Get out!"

"Dave..." he started to tear up.

"Get THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW. FAGGOT" I screamed. What the HELL did I just say! Tears ran down his face and he cried and slowly walked out.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU GAY ASS FAG" he started to run out. What have I done... this is for the best. He can't like me and I can't like him. This is for our own good..


End file.
